memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Dominion
TorlekSogh 18:51, 28. Dez 2004 (CET) Morgen werde ich an der Ausarbeitung des Artikels Dominion weiter arbeiten und noch weiter die Politik und Ambitionen des Dominion erläutern. Weiterhin noch auf Geschichte des Dominions eingehen sowie auf andere Perspektiven. Die einzelnen Völker werden ja in anderen Artikeln beschrieben. Werde aber in diesem Artikel durch eine Aufzählung darauf verweisen. Schiffe des Dominion wollte ich dann in einem Extra Artikel erläutern. Dann hätte ich noch eine Zeitleiste. Werde noch gucken, ob ich die dann auch in Dominion niederschreibe oder in einem Extra Artikel. Hat sonst noch jemand Ideen? :Die Zeitleiste sollte mit in die "normale" Zeitlinie eingebaut werden (vieles davon wird ja auch bei Geschichte des Dominions dabei sein). -- Batrox 20:08, 28. Dez 2004 (CET) Das Dominion oder Die Dominion? Warum ist "Dominion" hier "das", und nicht "die"?--Tabun1015 16:26, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ich denke weil mit dem dominion ein Büntniss meint und keine gruppe indivitduen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:34, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Warum sollte es denn "die Dominion" heißen? 16:36, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::naja, vermutlich weil: ::::*'Die' Klingonen ::::*'Die' Breen ::::*'Die' Borg ::::*'Die' Föderation ::::*'Die' Ocampa ::::*'Die' Marsianer ::::*'Die' Menschen ::::*'Die' ... ::::--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:40, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, es heißt aber auch das Klingonische Reich, das Kollektiv und das Romulanische Sternenimperium. Das Dominion ist ja eine Institution und der Begriff geht wohl meta-trekkish auf das britische Dominion zurück. ::Ist also schon eindeutiger als der/die/das GUI oder E-Mail... 16:47, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::stimmt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:49, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Ich hab nochmal intensiver für Yahoo! Clever nachgeschaut, und es ist sogar noch einfacher: tabun1015 hat dort auch gefragt und sich offenbar einfach nur die Regel falsch gemerkt und die Silben falsch getrennt und dementsprechend identifiziert. Die entscheidende Endsilbe lautet —tion, nicht —ion... Vgl. die Ge·ne·ra·tion, die Pro·mo·tion, die Fö·de·ra·tion, aber das An·ion. 17:37, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::dann noch das Bandonion - und sogar der Apollyion... 17:41, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich kann mal empfehlen im main-wiki den Artikel über "Dominion" nachzulesen. An diese Vereinigung von Staaten wurde der Begriff angelehnt und hier heisst es: Die Dominions (immer im Plural). Intuitiv hätte ich "das Dominion" für richtig gehalten - und ich denke so ist in der deutschen s-t übersetzung auch die rede davon, scheint aber nu mal falsch zu sein ??? :D ::Was bitte soll denn das "main-wiki" sein? Und falsch ist es noch immer nicht... Ich zitiere mal aus der Wikipedia - der Artikel hat sich nicht geändert: "Als Dominion wurden ab Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts offiziell die sich selbst verwaltenden Kolonien des Britischen Reiches bezeichnet." - kein Plural, dein weiblicher Genus... ::Als zusätzlicher Nachweis - das Online-Wörterbuch von Canoo.net: http://canoo.net/services/Controller?input=Dominion&MenuId=Search&service=canooNet&lang=de 15:39, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Gründung des Dominion Das Dominion ist eine galaktische Großmacht die etwa um 7625 vor Christus im Gamma-Quadranten entstand. Hat jemand eine Ahnung wo diese komische Zeitangabe her stammt. --Klossi 13:38, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :MA/en hat auch nur between the tenth and 2nd millennium BC und als Quelle --Bravomike 15:45, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich denke die Angabe kommt von der Aussage aus dem Jahr 2375, dass das Dominion in seiner 10000 Jahre dauernden Geschichte noch nie kapituliert hat. Und 2375 - 10000 = -7625... Da hat es wohl jemand sehr genau genommen. Ich denke, das passiert hier oft. Man kann Jahresangaben nicht so genau nehmen, denn 10000 kann auch 10100 Jahr oder 9900 Jahre sein, dann rundet man immer noch auf oder ab. Macht man im richtigen Leben ja auch.--Tobi72 20:36, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wenn wir schon dabei sind: Woher stammen eigentlich die 12.000 Lj? --Mark McWire 16:27, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ist glaube ich Unsinn. ich hab mal sämtliche Scripte nach Lichtjahr angaben durchsucht, sowas hätte währe mir aufgefallen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:35, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hab mal die strittigen Zahlenangaben entfernt und statt der Größe des Dominion die viel interessantere Information eingefügt, ob der Wurmlocheingang im Gebiet des Dominion liegt, da dieser Fakt nämlich kanonisch belegbar ist, nämlich verneint werden kann. --Mark McWire 16:52, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Experiment an Mitgliedern der Föderation Ich erinnere mich an eine Folge, in der unsere DS9-Hauptcharaktere glauben sie würden etwas tun, doch am Ende finden sie / finden wir heraus, dass es nur ein Experment des Dominion war, welches alle an einen Computer angeschlossen hat und eben diese Situation nur simuliert wurde. Welche Folge ist das? Ich kanns nicht finden, sorry. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 20:30, 29. Mai. 2009 (UTC) : 20:37, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. Schaue Grade die Folge "The Jem-Hadar", kann also gleich weiter machen mit The Search I + II. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so früh in der Dominion-Zeit schon diesen Test gab. Bin ein wenig verblüfft. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 22:34, 29. Mai. 2009 (UTC)